Snow White Queen
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: It's a peaceful day at Fullmoon Island. Snow covers everything, and everything is prefect. Or so Cresselia thinks... LunarEclipseShipping. Songfic to Evanescence "My Snow White Queen."


Snow White Queen

Me : Of all things I could have finished, of all the other shippings I could have done, I chose this one to do. It's another LunarEclipseShipping. Which is Darkrai and Cresselia, for the people who don't know. Yes, it is a songfic. Evanescence. Oh, why am I torturing myself? Keep in mind, this Darkrai is more… well dark. Just warning you for the ones who like a nice Darkrai.

Cresselia : An Anime Fangirl doesn't own us! Thank goodness…

Me : *Gives Cresselia a knuckle sandwich* Danm, that felt really good. I should do that more often.

* * *

- My Snow White Queen -

- Cresselia and Darkrai -

* * *

A sigh could be heard, echoing softly through the forest. It was winter at Fullmoon Island, snow covering the evergreen trees with a white blanket. Snow was falling steadily, burying a certain metallic swan into it's cold embrace.

Cresselia, the Being of the Crescent Moon, was calming sitting down in one of the clearings in her forest. She loved this time of here; snow and ice making a white crystal world, just for her.

Meanwhile…

Fullmoon Island's mirror Island, the Newmoon Island, was truly a mirror to it's counterpart. Speaking of counterparts, Cresselia's counterpart, Darkrai, was also enjoying the weather. He loved the peace and quiet that the blizzards made, making such no one (meaning a certain pale pink feline) disturbed the Legendary of Nightmares. (But, the majority of the people who have disturbed Darkrai don't normally live to tell the tale.)

But, Darkrai was feeling… empty. Something was missing, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Darkrai sighed, brushing off the excess snow crystals off his shoulders. The sigh echoed silently though the shadowy forest, shaking the frozen crystals that hung delicacy on the brown branches ever so slightly.

Darkrai looked up, suddenly having a idea. He have out a smile that could have chilled any heart even more than the ice-cold snow that covered the island.

Back to the Fullmoon Island. Cresselia was about to fall asleep when she heard a swish of the icy wind. Swish? The swan instantly snapped her crescent-shaped head to the noise that had disturbed her solace.

…

She heard it again. Cresselia 'got up' from the cool grassy ground and the water that had froze on her blue fur shook like a crystal chandelier. Her lavender eyes scanned the white wonderland that the intense snowstorm had made for her. But, she saw nothing that could have been someone watching her.

But, just because she haven't _saw_ anyone, didn't mean that _no one_ was there.

Cresselia shrugged her cyan shoulders, believing that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

_Jeez, I must be losing it. I'm hearing things…_ the lunar swan thought, mentally laughing at herself and rolling her eyes at herself.

She _would_ have kept thinking that and might even had fallen asleep, but she heard the swish again.

"Who's there?" Cresselia asked, now feeling a sliver of fear. No one answered her.

_Either I'm just going insane, finally, or someone is here._ Cresselia thought, 'getting up' again and flying around her clearing. Everything looked normal, but the swan wasn't convinced.

"I know someone is there! Show yourself coward!" Cresselia yelled, her words echoing though her crystal forest. Her lavender eyes sparked with anger by someone was playing with her.

_Stop light, lock the door_

Suddenly, the metallic swan's white world turned dark. She looked up to see the clouds that covered the moon were giving off a dark gray light instead of the pure white light that they gave off before.

_Don't look back_

Cresselia looked all around her, worry and that sliver of fear growing inside her, her insides squirming. Her fear was spiking, making her blood rush in her veins.

_Undress in the dark_

The Being of the Crescent Moon took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was calmer, but her façade was breaking, ever so slightly.

_And hide from you, all of you_

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" Cresselia snapped, anger easy to hear in her normally soft and gentle voice. Her three wings on her back was buzzing and sparking off like the evil chainsaws from hell, glowing white hot.

She heard a cold laugh and sent shivers into her spirit, chilling it like the ice crystals that hung on the hunter green needles of the evergreen trees.

_You'll never know_

_The way your words have haunted me_

She heard someone speak those words, as if they were lyrics to a long- forgotten song. The voice was soft, but the words somehow haunted her, making her blood run cold.

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

"What did I ask for?" Cresselia asked the voice, still not sure where the voice was coming from. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

_You don't know me now or never_

"But… who _are_ you?" the swan asked to mysterious voice. It didn't answer Cresselia's question, but it did answer her back.

_You belong to me_

"I do NOT! At the very least, I belong to myself!" Cresselia snapped, her wings growing a bright white and heating up the snow below and around them, melting it to water.

_My snow white queen_

Cresselia's anger was reaching it's peck, burning her veins with hatred for the voice who was mocking her. She wanted to rip and tear the voice to pieces. But, some of her anger had decreased when those four words were spoken and anger was replaced by confusion. Snow white queen? She was anything _but_ snow white. So why was this voice telling her that she was his snow white queen?

_There's nowhere to run_

Cresselia looked around, for an exit. But, even though was a couple of ways out of the clearing, she didn't once move to any of the exits.

_So let's just get it over_

"Get _what_ over?" Cresselia said, rage once again taking over for the bewilderment.

_Soon my love, you're see_

The Being of the Crescent Moon was about to ask that what the voice had meant by when it answered itself.

_You're just like me_

"How am I like you?" Cresselia asked, her voice shrill and sharp. Her lavender eyes were still scanning the area of someone, anyone really, but, the owner of the voice was still masterfully hidden into the shadows that had entered her forest of ice.

_Don't scream anymore my love_

_How? Does he know about…?_ Cresselia thought, her rage forgotten for the moment as fear chilled her insides.

'_Cause all I want is you_

"Well then, you're not going to get me!" Cresselia screeched, her voice somewhat sore from her yelling.

Cresselia growled, looking very much vicious, which didn't match her beautiful looks.

_Wake up in a dream_

_How does he know? No one knows but me!_ Cresselia mentally shouted at herself, feeling the terror of someone knowing one of her closest secrets.

_Frozen fear_

The Being's breath was labored, like she was trying to stop herself from dropping dead on the icy floor. Her eyes were dark, changing the soft and gentle lavender color into a dark violet color.

"_All your hands on me." _Cresselia whispered, remembering it. Fear was injected into her blood, chilling it to the temperature of the ice and snow around her.

"_I can't scream, I can't scream."_ she continued to whisper. Her voice and breath was stuck inside her throat, begging her to let them out, but it was like someone had pressed some kind of plug in-between her voice and breath, stopping them in their's tracks.

_I can't escape_

"_The twisted way you think of me."_ Cresselia said for the voice, knowing what he would say. She was acting like a robot, not thinking about what she was doing; doing it straight from muscle memory.

_I feel you in my dreams_

"_And I don't sleep, I don't sleep."_ they said together, knowing what would happen next.

_You belong to me_

Cresselia for once didn't say anything. She knew the voice was just repeated the first part of it.

_My snow white queen_

The lunar swan, who didn't notice her three wings not glowing white hot and buzzing like the mad chainsaws from hell again, like the first time she heard the voice, was starting to feel the snow that had rested onto her back and head.

_There's nowhere to run_

Cresselia's purple orbs once again quickly scanned the area, knowing there were ways out, but she once again didn't move.

_So let's just get it over_

Well, even though Cresselia's mind was foggy and somewhat numb from the cold and the voice, some part was still asking what the voice meant by "_Let's_ _just get it over."_

_Soon my love, you're see_

_You're just like me_

The same part of the moon Legendary that was thinking about what the voice said before was now thinking of how she and the voice were alike.

_Don't scream anymore my love_

_I can't scream. Not physically anymore. _She thought numbly.

'_Cause all I want is you_

_But, who are you?_

_Can't save your life_

"No one can save my life anymore." Cresselia answered in a depressed tone to the voice, even what the voice said wasn't a question. No one knew the moon Legendary was thinking about suicide. She thought that she really wasn't needed. Yes, she had good friends like Suicune and Kyogre and Celebi, but she wanted something _more_. And no one was giving it to her.

"_Though nothing I bleed is more tormenting." _Cresselia whispered, angst clear in her voice with the dread of the voice knowing her deepest secret.

_I'm losing my mind_

"_And you just stand there." _

_And stare as my world_

_Divides_

This time, Cresselia heard the wind moving around her, making a swishing sound that the Legendary knew that the owner of the voice was going to make his appearance. Part of her wanted to know who was the one tormenting her, and another part just wanted the voice to go away, never to speak to her again.

_You belong to me_

She could feel someone's presence, but even with her psychic powers, she couldn't pinpoint where exactly where.

_My snow white queen_

This time, the Legendary of Dreams felt a hand on her back, and heard the crunching sound of the snow on her back. Up to now she didn't know how much snow was on her; it looked like she had on a luxurious white winter coat over her. The hand was clawed; she could feel the sharp edges that ever so slightly brushed against her powder blue fur. She didn't turn around, not yet.

_There's nowhere to run_

She knew if she tried to run away from who had his hand on her back, he could easily catch her. And, part of her didn't want to move.

_So let's just get it over_

The part of Cresselia's mind who wasn't numb before for the extreme cold and the voice, froze up like the water droplets in the clouds who were changing into snowflakes.

_Soon my love, you're see_

_You're just like me_

The voice was male, dark and powerful. But, Cresselia's mind wasn't working properly, most likely from the cold and the voice itself.

_Don't scream anymore my love_

He whispered it in her ear, haunting yet completely beautiful. The voice was singing the words, in a prefect melody that was mysterious as it was mesmerizing to hear. Cresselia's skin under her powder blue fur was twitching ever so slightly, hearing the tune and feeling his hand on her back.

'_Cause all I want is you_

The Being sighed, her fur slick from the snow coverage on the thin hairs.

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

The hand left her back and reached for her chin, turning it so he could see her face. One dark claw slowly turned Cresselia's head, forcing her to look at the owner of the voice who was singing to her.

"Hello Cresselia."

"Hello… Darkrai."

Darkrai smiled, it was dark smile that blended well with his ghostlike looks. Cresselia's heart raced at the mere slight of the Bringer of Dark Dreams. Her lavender eyes was glassy and she just looked at him.

"Liked my singing?" Darkrai asked, still smiling darkly. Cresselia nodded by muscle memory. "Actually, yes. Never knew you could sing." she said, tilting her head to the side.

Darkrai shrugged. "I guess it was a secret then. Speaking of which, mind telling me yours?"

Cresselia was about to snap back at the Legendary of Nightmares, but, she just shook her head and sighed.

"You already know Darkrai. There is no point in telling you." she said, looking at the ground, looking like it was covered by a white blanket.

_You know how I dream of you every night. You know how I scream for you the second I wake up from my dreams. You know how I dream about you, you and me together. But, we are not together in real life. It's only in my dreams, and these delusions of mine are killing me in the inside. So, I can't believe you ask these things of me, when you already know the answer. _Cresselia thought, her heart cracking in the middle.

Darkrai looked at the metallic swan with his electric blue eye. He knew what she was thinking, how he haunted her into her dreams. Did he want to stop it? After this, he may not.

"Darkrai, you haunt me everywhere; I can't get you out of my mind. You follow me into my dreams, twisting them into a dream of darkness and lies. Every time I wake up, you are my first thought of the day. I only have one question for you, why? Why are you tormenting me like this Darkrai?" Cresselia's voice was frantic, wanting to know why was Darkrai haunting her. The dreams was keeping her wake at night, never letting her rest.

It was ironic. The Queen of Dreams was going insane just because of the very thing she has complete domain over.

Darkrai smiled, a smile that sent chills into the Legendary's spirit.

"Because Cresselia, my dear, I love to watch you like this." Cresselia's heart plummeted to her stomach. Darkrai peered over to the Being's ears, sending shivers rippling straight into her soft fur. "To see the normally calm, cool, collected Cresselia shiver in fear… it's breath-taking to me." he whispered, barely breathing. Cresselia trembled in fear of him.

"But…" Cresselia looked at the phantom. "I _do_ like you Cresselia."

Cresselia's crescent-shaped head snapped up in shock. He… he had said the words that she had only dreamed of him saying.

"You… you do?" she asked, thinking this was another of her dreams, that Darkrai was just playing with her once again.

Darkrai nodded, just before he grinned wildly and slammed Cresselia into the tree behind her; the moon Legendary not expecting that since she was still reeling in what Darkrai just did.

"Especially when you scream for me." Darkrai said, saying it into her ear.

"I—I don't even care anymore." she said. She just wanted to know if she was still needed by someone, anyone. "You still need me?"

Darkrai's smile turned somewhat softer, making Cresselia's heart race.

"You are the only reason I live. The only reason why I rise up to the sun, to see you fur glistening in the sunlight. The only reason why I sleep at night, to see you with me. The only reason why I breath, to listen to your musical voice." Darkrai said, looking straight into her lavender eyes with his azure one.

"Thank you… Darkrai."

"Thank you… My Snow White Queen."

* * *

**Song : My Snow White Queen by Evanescence.**

**Me : OH MY FREAKING GOD! I finished this at 3:47 AM over here on the East Coast… and school started today. You would think I should be resting up, since I have my second week in high school, but NOPE! I am writing LunarEclipseShipping. And CREEPY LunarEclipseShipping at that. I am just that awesome. XD**

**I wanted to show a darker side of Darkrai, since 1) He IS a Dark-type, and 2) it was so much fun to write him like that. I loved writing this, it was weirdly fun in a lot of ways. I loved this kind of Darkrai. I love a nice Darkrai as much as the next guy, but, we all need a darker side of the guy once in a while. He's kinda like the PMD 2/3 version of him, which I fell in love with. I WANTED TO RULE THE WORLD WITH HIM! STUPID GAME! *Throws Explorers of Time in a dark pit* **

**By the way, look up My Snow White Queen. That song is creepy, but awesome at the same time. I was (obvious) listening to it and thinking about snow (which I have never seen in real life *Cries*) when the plot bunnies had a sugar rush from all the Pixie Stix I gave them. And 10 pages of pure songfic, danm, those plot bunnies were REALLY sugar-high. Like Mew. **

**I MIGHT do a couple other Evanescence songfics with these two. So you Evanescence fans and you LunarEclipseShipping fans, look out for that.**

**Darkrai : Review. Or else.**


End file.
